He hit me (and it felt like a kiss)
by trashraccoon
Summary: "How naughty have you been?" Al lent down and hissed the words in Edward's ear.
**Title:** He hit me (and it felt like a kiss)
 _ **By GuroStar  
**_ **Rating:** Explicit R-18  
 **Summary:** "How naughty have you been?" Al lent down and hissed the words in Edward's ear. **  
Pairings:** Elricest **  
Warnings:** of course incest, Spanking, sexual suffering, orgasm denial.  
 **A/N:** Please end my suffering.  
Inspired by the song "He hit me (and it felt like a kiss) By Nicole Dollanganger" I took lines from this song for this fic.

The atmosphere could be described as grey, the appearance of a breath being held too long. The room was still as its only occupant didn't move from their motionless position, eyes scrolling across the open pages of a hard cover novel. Then there was the release of a breath and the flick of a page to break the serene environment.

Alphonse lifted his head as the ticking of the clock caught his attention, he was surprised to realise it had been at least an hour since he sat here to read. It only startled him by the fact he had not seen his elder sibling in all this time, meaning he was either up to some kind of trouble, working hard or sleeping. The thought of all three situations caused the young blond's mouth to twitch up into a resemblance of a small smile.

Down the hall and behind a closed door, the elder blond was struggling to keep composure as he looked up into the mirror. It was morally embarrassing but the thrill of the events to come had Edward's cock visibly hard through pink lace, hands trailing over the exposed skin of his stomach and thighs.

"Alphonse is going to kill me," Edward's breath was already hitching as he adjusted the soft fabric of his thigh highs.

Golden hair was brushed once more, fluttering to cascade over broad shoulders and down his back. Swiftly a puffy skirt, full of fabric was pulled up, over the lace and a blouse soon firmly hugged his sun kissed chest. A swift hand painted parted lips red followed by a light brush of pink powder over already flushed cheeks.

It took some more deep breathing before Edward thought he could leave the room. He was slow in his motions; eyes kept on the floor as he slowly turned the handle and moved to the hallway. He knew Al was in the lounge, and he knew he should have been quicker because he was risking Alphonse ruining his own surprise as he heard the younger put his book down and the shift of material meaning he was probably standing.

"Broth-" Was all Alphonse got out before his elder sibling emerged from the dark passage.

His mouth was hanging open as he fell back onto the couch. Edward held his hands behind his back as he lightly padded over to stop about a meter from his brother. Alphonse swallowed as his gaze consumed the sight before him, he was right; Ed had been up to a lot of trouble.

"Do I look good?" Edward dare let his eyes glance up before nervously shifting on his feet.

"Y-You," Alphonse had to swallow again to get his voice to work, "You look more than good,"

A hand trailed down to pull the skirt up to offer a teasing sight before dropping it. Edward made a small turn on the spot, letting his brother see everything he had to give in the moment. The younger had his knuckles in his mouth as he kept in a groan, heat was rapidly pooling to his lower regions.

"Tell me what you want me to do," Al whispered once Ed was facing him again.

Ed swept golden hair behind his ear as he took a few steps forward, "I want you to treat me like I've been a real bad girl,"

There was a moment of eye contact and flushed faces before Alphonse patted his lap. The elder moved to straddle his younger sibling but Al shook his head and smiled, asserting his dominance of the situation with a small pat to Edward's ass. Edward's eyes widened when he got what his brother wanted and he willingly obeyed, moving to bend over Al's knees.

"Punish me," Ed whispered as he held the couch in one hand and his brother's thigh with the other to brace himself for what was to come.

Alphonse breathed in as he eyed the now exposed lace panties. He was completely positive his brother was trying to kill him. He watched Edward wriggle before falling still, his hand smoothing over the rear offered to him. Then that hand came down in a firm smack, the sound echoed for a moment.

The startled cry that Edward produced stifled out to a moan as metal and flesh toes pointed, one thigh high covered leg raised as the second, third and fourth spank followed the first. Edward all but yelped as Alphonse simultaneously spanked him and pulled his hair, reefing his head back. The younger Elric laughed softly and took his time looking over the panting blond in his lap.

"How naughty have you been?" Al lent down and hissed the words in Edward's ear.

"Oh I've been so bad," Edward whined as the grip on his hair loosened and the hand previously spanking him smoothed over his tender behind.

"Don't worry I'm going to make this cute bum red," It was a promise as the next smack was the hardest yet.

Edward worked hard to stifle his noises of mixed pain and pleasure. It was delightful; the harsh contact of his brother's hand followed by the soft rutting of his erection against the rough fabric of Al's pants. Tears were swelling and spilling down Edward's face before he'd even realised. Alphonse was more than a little hot under the collar when he paused to look at his handy work.

"I think that's enough for now," lace was being pushed to the side and the pad of Al's index finger was pushed against Ed's tight entrance, "What do you think?"

There was nothing but a whine from Edward as his back arched. His whole body tingled and ached for touch as he was shifted to be propped up on his knees, chest to chest with his younger brother. Alphonse looked hungry as Ed placed his arms around Al's neck and crashed their lips together. The kiss was hot and wet, lips sliding together in a messy way with the painful clash of teeth before they eased off and worked on feeling good rather than consuming the other.

Al tipped his head back when hands gripped his face and Edward rose up higher, the elder taking dominance of the kiss. Saliva dripped down Al's chin as his eyelids fluttered, realising Edward's eyes were open and watching him. A smirk crept up onto Edward's face before gentle teeth were holding Al's lower lip and pulling back. There was a gasp from the elder as Al's hands moved to grip Ed's rear.

"Get on your hands and knees," It was an order, one Edward decided to disobey.

The result was sharp teeth on the elder blond's neck, followed by harsh sucking and a deep growl from Alphonse. Hips rocked together educing a fiery heat for both of them, Edward clenched his jaw in response and his head tipped back. Al stood suddenly, Edward scrambled to hold on before he was unceremoniously dumped onto the carpet.

"I said on your hands and knees," Al's voice was a low whisper, a threatening one.

Slowly, Edward shifted to the requested position, rubbing his thighs together in an attempt for friction. Alphonse moved around to stand behind Edward, biting his thumb as his brother pushed his hips back and the skirt flipped up his back. Al couldn't help but bend down and spank the exposed ass.

"You should apologise," Al growled as he dropped to his knees and gripped Edward's hips, grinding against the elder.

"I'm sorry," Edward moaned the words, his head tipped forward and arms threatened to collapse.

"Say it like you mean it _brother_ ," There was a punishing hand pulling his hair, the action caused Edward to groan in blissful pain.

"God I'm so sorry please forgive me," His voice was a gasped whisper as his eyes tried to look behind him, to see rather than feel the hard stare on his rear.

Hands were moving up Edward's sides, wrapping around him and gripping his chest. Alphonse was grinding hard into his brothers rear. Both brothers were panting, Edward letting out moans as Alphonse's hot breath played over his neck and his fingers toyed with his chest. Every rock of their bodies and gasping breath from rough touches was like electricity running through limbs and setting their skin on fire.

Alphonse dragged his teeth down Edward's neck as his groin moved hard against the ass presented to him. His question was answered before he even asked as a bottle of lube was pushed into his hand and Edward struggled to look over his shoulder and support his body. There was a shared groan of disappointment as Al pulled back and tried to regain some resemblance of composure.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" The younger was moving to sit back on the couch and look down at Edward.

The blond in question was a mess. His face was red from blush and smudged lipstick, saliva dripping down his chin as he struggled to close his mouth and catch his breath. Slowly, carefully, Edward crawled over to kneel before Alphonse and slid his hands up his brothers thighs. The movement elicited a hissed breath from the younger as he struggled to keep his eyes open and not just lean back to let Ed continue with his ministrations.

"I asked you a question," Al gripped Ed's chin and held eye contact, " _slut,"_

"Yes, god yes, fuck me please," Edward's response was breathy as he kept in a moan.

"Why don't you give me a show," And the bottle of lube was put back in Edward's hand who all but gulped in response, placing the bottle on the floor beside him.

Then a devilish smile crept across Edward's lips, he slowly stood as Alphonse laid back and placed a hand over the hard bulge in his trousers. First was the blouse, Edward turned slowly as he took it off, letting it fall over his shoulders and dropping it to the floor as he faced Alphonse once again. Al pressed his hand lightly against his crotch, his chest rising and eyes devouring the sight before him.

Next were the panties. Miss-matched hands slid up under the skirt as Edward's torso bent forward. Al's breath hitched as he could only imagine the sight from behind as the lace under garment was pushed to stop at Ed's knees. Then Edward was dropping to his knees and placed his head in Alphonse lap, hands following the appropriate actions to cover the required fingers with lube.

"You're defiantly going to kill me," Alphonse couldn't take his eyes off Edward; "I'm going to have to punish you more."

Edward replied with a moan as wet fingers pressed against his waiting entrance, taking a moment to spread the gel like liquid around before slowly working it in. The younger blond was working on breathing as he watched the expressions Ed made and unzipped his pants to free his leaking erection. He gripped his cock, thumbing the tip as Edward pushed two fingers inside of himself.

"How is it?" Al whispered, feeling as though he would cum just from watching Ed's tongue dart out and wet his lips.

"T-Tight," The elder's voice was erotic as his impaled himself on his fingers, "Hot, oh fuck, I want you."

The two watched each other, wanting and waiting. Alphonse was moving a tight fist up and down his cock as Edward worked a third finger inside, head tipping back and cock dripping pre-cum onto his underwear and the carpet below. Then a hand was pulling his head down until Alphonse's erection poked at his parted lips and pushed into his hot, wet mouth.

Alphonse threw his head back as his hips moved slowly and he held Edward's head still. The elder moaned softly and tried his best not to choke as his tongue flicked around the head of Al's length. Breathy moans echoed from Al's chest and out his throat as his fingers tangled in soft golden hair. Alphonse suddenly gasped as he pulled Edward back with a scold.

"No teeth," He growled and gripped Edward's chin forcefully.

Edward responded with a small laugh followed by a moan as he twisted his fingers inside. There was a second of eye contact before Edward was pulled up to his feet and fingers slipped from his stretched entrance. The blond shuddered as hands slid up his thighs and played with the skirt. It had Ed's nerves on edge as all he could think about was being fucked so hard he won't be able to walk.

Silent beckons for Edward to move onto Al's lap followed; which he complied to. He jumped when there were quickly fingers pushed into him, his legs were shaking as he let his head fall back and Alphonse laughed softly, leaning forward to lick up the exposed throat. His fingers moving roughly as he felt Edward's thighs quiver; his cock twitched in response as he thought of how it would feel when he was pounding into his brother.

"More ah please," Edward begged as unadulterated pleasure consumed him.

"But you've been such a bad girl," Alphonse emphasised his words with sharp jabs of his digits, Edward was nearly crying.

"There, oh please... _please_ ," His voice was no louder than a whisper before he wrapped his arms around Alphonse and worked his hips in a rocking motion, fucking himself on his brother's fingers as their lips brushed together.

"You're make up's a mess," Al teased as he pressed a light kiss to Edward's lips and rutted against the body before him, though he was halted by fluffy fabric mostly.

Slowly, Alphonse pulled his fingers out. Edward was close to the edge and desperate to fall over it now. Lips met in a hurried kisses, saliva dripping down their chins followed by needy sounds as Alphonse repositioned Edward over his cock. Al waited a second before Edward was sinking down, impaling himself on his brother's shaft, moving down slowly, enjoying the stretch and fill sensation while Al struggled to keep the sounds in as he was engulfed by the tight heat.

They both stilled, Edward with his head back and body shaking, Alphonse gripping the hips before him and gasping into the chest he buried his face in. Edward looked at his brother before he rolled his hips sharply. There was a strangled cry from Alphonse, having not expected the motion before their bodies were moving hard against each other.

"Edward ah fuck," Alphonse moaned as Edward rose and dropped quickly, legs still shaking as he wrapped his arms tight around his brother.

In one swift movement Alphonse moved them from the couch to the floor, Edward caught off guard for a moment before he near screamed when Alphonse began thrusting hard, hitting just the right spots inside. Al grunted as his hands found Edward's legs and pushed them up, watching his skirt fall up and noted the way his panties had fallen to hang around one ankle, it was a beautiful sight to behold.

Edward's mind was mush, hard thrusts pushing him across the carpet. The sounds elicited from each brother were like a perfect melody for the other, harmonised with the slap of their skin and other embarrassing sounds of sex. Pre-cum stained the fabric of Edward's skirt as he let Alphonse use his body in blissfully pleasurable ways.

Then the position was changed again. Alphonse slowed to a stop and Edward whined before he was pulled up and Alphonse was the one lying on his back with Edward above him. It took Ed a moment to realise what was happening and what he needed to do, the confused expression must has shown because Alphonse laughed before saying,

"I want you to ride me."

Ed quickly nodded as his hands rested on Al's clothed chest and his hips lowered till Al was fully inside him again. Their bodies were wet with sweat and other fluids as Edward picked up to the speed they left off, enjoying the power he had over his brother this way. He could go any speed he choose, move his hips in any motion he wished and drag this out for as long as he wanted, which wasn't going to be much longer to be honest as he let one hand move to touch his own neglected cock.

But his hands were pushed out of the way and Alphonse took over. Edward moaned as his hips moved in a circle motion before he rose and dropped again. Edward watched Al's face as the younger Elric closed his eyes and worked his hand slowly, hips beginning to buck and Edward knew he was bringing him to completion. Edward smiled knowingly and worked his hips harder, squeezing and earning a gasp from Alphonse whose eyes snapped open and body stilled.

Hips kept moving above as Alphonse came inside Edward, biting his lower lip and letting out low moans, hand still working over Edward's cock, pulling his brother to the edge with him. Then Edward tensed and Alphonse went in for the kill. Edward felt the knot in his groin tightened and he doubled forward with as gasp, hips stopping and eyes watering.

"A-Al," Edward looked at his brother with slight shock as the tremble in his legs returned.

"You were bad," Al smiled devilishly as he gripped the base of Edward's cock and waited for his brother to stop trying to kill him with his eyes.

"Pl-please Al oh gods oh fuck," Edward couldn't believe that after the breathtaking orgasm he just gave his brother he was being denied his own.

The only response he got was Alphonse lightly pushing him off and onto his back on the floor, slipping out of him and moving to hold his hands together. Al watched his brother wither in mixed pain and pleasure as he was held off his orgasm.

"Maybe if you're good," Al muttered before tying Ed's hands together with the discarded blouse, "I'm going to clean up and get something to eat, would you like anything?"

The smile Alphonse gave was sickly sweet as the glare he got back screamed murder.

A/N: This took far too long to write I have no life plz end me. Kudos and comments mean more smut thanks bye.


End file.
